Something so Small Can Become so Big
by The-Silly-Green
Summary: Summer is over, and everybody is trying to get their last summer activities done. A girl by the name of Miyako plans to travel into an amazing under water cavern, she runs into Boomer and she starts to get to know him. Behind every Bad boy, Is a Good boy.


**Prize for** _**CuroLavaJewel.**_

**Goodbye summer! And welcome Fall! **

**Everybody had a pretty good summer, but its fall now and im makin a story introducing it! (And it goes with what my friend wanted) I will probably make more that are _about _fall.**

**I don't own anything, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Aaahh, it was a peaceful day in the beautiful town of New Townsville..._

_It was the very beginning of fall and everybody was doing the last of their summer activities. The kids are playing, for school is is out for the weekend, adults are laughing, telling each other jokes on there days off , __elders are relaxing trying to make the best of there days and teens everywhere are just hanging out._

_Except for three very known girls..._

"MOMOKO, GIVE IT BACK, NOW!" A green eyed girl screamed..clearly mad.

"NO, MAKE ME!" A girl by the name of Momoko said, not knowing the brunettes wrath yet...

"OH, I WILL!" She tackled the red head at fast speeds knocking the wind out of her. The fight ended soon, when the raven headed girl noticed something..

"Hey! Where is it?...You dont have it! Momoko, give it!" she yelled.

"I will not give your sandwich back!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't want your sandwich! I want-" she got cut off

"You guys are so funny." I said smiling, typing away on my laptop.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go back to reading the sports news." kaoru said flopping down on the couch

"I'm going for a walk in town." I said

"K" kaoru said not lookin up from her sports magazine

"Ok miyako have a good time!" Said the red head eating her sandwich.

* * *

Hmmm...lets go to the- wait, what is that? Oh...my...gosh! I have to tell the girls! I grab it as run off.

* * *

"Girls! Guess what I found!" I shouted with pure excitement.

"Hm? What? I'm reading, and its the only thing that I will!" Kaoru grumbled, while reading a sports magazine

"Kaoru, listen. What is it Miyako?" Momoko said, actually listening.

"Look!" I hold up an advertisement, for the 'End of Summer Activity Planners' or ESAP.

Its a group that plans many different activities that you can do before the cold weather interferes. It also means the summer is over.

The advertisement it was recommending was: _Going on a tour of the famous 'New Townsville Under Water Cavern'-_An amazingly beautiful (On of the best) cavern under the ocean.- While being in a very fancy submarine, accompanied with one fellow citizen.

"So? What do you girls think?"

"Wow, Miyako. That sounds really cool!" Momoko said

"Yeah, I guess" kao-chan seems more interested in her reading for once, so I'll leave her to that.

"When is it?"

"Well, Momoko, its actually today."

"Hm, well I hope you have fun!"

"I will!"

* * *

It is a very beautiful day out, I can't wait to go on the tour!

Its going to be amazing!

I layed on the couch and relaxed.

And eventually dozed off.

* * *

"Miyako!" Huh?

"Miyako!"

"Huh?" Momoko? Kaoru?

"Its 5:30 shouldn't your activity thing be starting?" What?!

I looked at the clock and it was about to start!

"Oh no! Thank you girls so much for waking me up! I have to go!"

As I started running for the door, I quickly felt my pocket to make sure my phone was in my pocket, I didn't have time to check my messages. I will later.

I turned the last corner, to the dock. Just in time.

"Just in time Mrs. Miyako" The guy with the clip bored said, probably checking my name off the activity schedule.

"Well, enjoy your tour" He said while smiling, walking away.

I looked at the little walkway to board the submarine. This is going to be amazing...

I walk to the entrance and look out at the amazing, mysterious ocean. I'm going to explore one its most amazing sights in this beautiful wonder.

I climb in and look out at the entrance again, for its the last view of the outside world before my look on this big shimmering landmark, is changed forever.

The hatch is closed, and I hear a voice behind me.

"Hi, I'm Boomer."...no...way...what?!

* * *

My 'fellow citizens' partner is Boomer?! _The _Boomer!? Oh, no ,no ,no ,no ,no! This isn't good!

"Um, Hello. My name is Miyako." I said putting on a smile, trying to still be nice.

He grinned and said "Well, hello, little MRS. Miyako"

"Heh...you saw that?"

"Yep, I did"

"Ok now, we are going down." We both looked at the guy, controlling the submarines every move. Also controlling our safety.

We kept descending down, and down. Boomer and I were looking at the window. So much was going on. The light was disappearing, the pressure was pushing down harder and harder, and the feeling of new being in Boomers presence was extremely uncomfortable.

"So why did you chose this activity?" I asked trying to break this silence

He gasped sarcastically "Oh, my...I see I'm not wanted here then..." he slightly smirked and continued "It just seems interesting, ya know going down, where most people only dream of seeing...ah..I sound like a chump, don't I?"

I furrowed my eyebrows togther. "No, not really. You sound like a very wise and sweet boy" I give him a Bubbly smile.

He gives me a half smile. "Heh, yeah ok."

"No, really its-

"Ok, now if you to love birds would stop your chit-changing you will see what your came for, and trust me. You DON'T want to miss this view." The escorts said.

We looked out the window...

Speechless.

That Is what I am.

I can't even describe it. Amazing multicolored plants flowing with the water, fish I've never seen before swiming in herds, not matching the colors of any of them. Layers of different shades of blue everywhere, glistening, complementing the walls.

"Wow...this is amazing." Boomer said wide-eyed. I noticed that in his -hard to admit- explosively stunning blue eyes shinning, were shimmering with interest.

I turn back.

"Yeah...this place is outstanding."

"There isan area we can go in, but there isn't much oxygen so we won't have much time."

We got out and stood on the coral ground. I love how the moving water causes shadows all through the cavern. The water seemed like it was glowing, it was so stunning.

We walked around a little bit and the guide tought us many things.

"Ok, now we must go."

We quickly boarded the submarine, and went back under water.

"The ocean is a very beautiful thing."Boomer said not taking his eyes off of the beauty outside the window.

"Yes, it really is."

"There are many wonders of the world. Most of them you can learn about and explore yourself. But you can't explore the ocean. You can't learn everything about it. The ocean has endless traits and details.

I look at the cavern one last time, but I will always remember it.

"You should be an author." I said looking at him.

"Um, what?" He asked, turning his attention to me.

"You are a very interesting person."

"This is a wierd conversation." He was looking straight in the eye, when he said that. It was like nobody's ever said anything like this before. There was an awkward silence.

"Your an amazing guy." I don't know why I said that but I did.

"Your an awesome..." he didn't finish his sentence.

We just standed there staring into each others souls.

We didn't notice that we were nearing the surface.

"Thank you for participating in a ESAP activity. I hope you've enjoyed this incredible experience." We turned and looked at him one more time.

I waved and walked out, Boomer doing the same.

"I enjoyed this trip." He said smiling. The sun was setting, making the sky a orange color and the horizon look incredible.

"Yeah me to."

"Well, bye...Bubbles."

"Bye Boomer."

I waved walking off; he had that humorous smirk, that had the slightest bit of kindness in it.

* * *

I got back to the lab a found the girls on the couch.

"Miyako! Where have you been?!"

"Um...where I have been talking about going all day?"

"We texted you 10 times! The RRBZ attacked! Luckily there was only two of them."

"Oh im sorry girls, I was busy with the cavern." I said, slightly confused.

"Its ok. We solved it." They smiled (kaoru half way smiled). And I smiled back.

They left the room. And I sat down pulling out my phone. Or so I thought. What was actually in my pocket was...

The remote.

That is why I never got a message. I accidentally picked up the remote! ...heh,better not let the girls know I had it the whole time...

* * *

As I replayed the day a learned many lessons. From when he said his name, to when he said bye to me.

Wait...woah, woah, woah back up...when he said bye he didn't say Miyako.

He said...B..BUBBLES! What!? HOW!?

"Whats up Miyako?" Kaoru walked in the room and flopped on the couch.

"I-I-They-They-" I stuttered

"They know?" She said with a calm face.

"Wait. How'd you?" Confused. Thats the only thing I am right now.

"Yeah, ya know how they attacked us today? Well, as I flew away Butch said 'bye, kaoru-chan~' and I'm pretty sure Brick did the same thing with Momoko too." She explained

"What happened?" I was now curious about this.

"What do you mean?"

"What did Butch do?! I'm curious now!"

"Um...Well..he..uh..." she looked at the floor.

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"Fine...jeez...he pinned me down and ah..."

"AWW! He kissed you didnt he! Thats adorable! Wait, Was he being humorous about it?" This is so cute!

"Actually he was very serious about it, and said he really...loved me and shit...his voice and face didn't show any humor at all..." as, how cute! Shes blushing now!

"That. Is. Cute!" I sqealed jumping up and down.

"Ah, Whatever." Shes not hearing the last of this!

"What about Momoko?" I need to know about everything!

"Ha! When she got back I could see the fangirl in her eyes! She fell for Brick, hard!"

"I'll have to learn more about that some time! Well i have to go do something so, bye!" I started walked out of the room, but I peaked back over the corner and said to her-

"Don't tell anybody this but, I think you two would be the cutest couple!" She blushed really hard, and I just giggled and walked out.

I learned a lot today...

_Never judge before you know: _This could work for many things that happened today.

_There are so many things that you can never know: _I thought I knew all the beauties, I thought kaoru couldn't blush.

And the biggest thing I learned was if I wouldn't have grabbed the remote and fo rgot thew remote, I would have never relized Boomer was so...amazing. II wouldn't have found love...

And neither would have Kaoru. And Momoko.

So the lesson there is.

_Something so small, could become something so big._

* * *

**This was a really fun story to whrite. :) My vocabulary really opened up in this!**

**Now its really late so I have to go.**

**PLEASE leave a review telling me how I did, and MABEY whrite a one-shot for the others, based off this, or something else.**

**Thanks again to __****CuroLavaJewel ****for givin the idea.**

******Check out my story:**

******Mysteries To Be Answered **


End file.
